Kakashi's Birthday
by furybeginner
Summary: Iruka has a mission. And that is to make Kakashi's birthday special.to readers...sorry for all the laughing..hehe...they're more like mere expressions to me..so...sorry...pls R&R!...fUrYbEgInNeR


My first submission here!wee...haha... pls review... i was supposed to submit this yesterday but, well, i was busy...waaa...so here it is...hahaha... thanks! sorry if you won't like the story..hehehe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's Birthday

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed. "I'm a year older, huh? Hope this one's gonna be a special one…" he sighed again as he stood up and took his bath.

KxIxKxIxKxI

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama! You called for me?" Iruka greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Iruka, and yes, I called for you." She replied.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know it's been a long time since you had a mission and, I'm giving you one right here, right now!"

"Hai!" he answered. _'A mission? Wow! Hope gonna be great!' _he thought. "What kind of mission is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"This mission is meant for you only Iruka, and it's a special one, so be serious, ok?"

"Hai!"

"And…"

"And?"

"You have to finish it within this day!" she pointed at Iruka.

"H-hai!" he smiled as he scratched his scar. "So what's my mission?"

"As you know, Iruka, today is Kakashi's birthday and I want it to be special."

"Special… Okay! I'm on it! " as he turned to leave, the hokage suddenly stopped him.

"Wait! I didn't even tell you what to do yet."

"Oh, I know what to do."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm gonna throw a party for him, right?"

"No, idiot! He doesn't need that!"

"Then how am I gonna make it special?" he asked, curious.

"As you know Iruka, Kakashi is a bit of uh… a loner."

"So?"

"Don't you get it, idiot? Someone like him prefers to be alone than with so many people."

"Then?"

"Then you don't have to waste your time for a party, because he's not gonna call it that special."

"What will I do, then?"

"As you see, I talked to him last week and he told me one thing. One thing that he wants for his birthday."

"And…… what is that?"

"He wants a DATE!"

"A d-date?"

"Yes, and that would be your mission. Find Kakashi a date right now!"

Iruka was speechless, obviously shocked. _'Find him a date? But how? I never thought that this mission's gonna be hard.'_ He thought.

"Iruka? Are you listening? Iruka…IRUKA!!!!" she shouted.

Iruka came back to his senses. "Wha-?"

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama. What was it again?"

"I said find Kakashi a date, right now!"

"But… how?"

"How?"

"Yes, how? I don't even know his ideal girl…"

"You wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Then go ask him."

"What?"

"Yes. Ask him. I want your mission done, got it? Or else-"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you're dead meat!"

"H-hai!" and he bowed hastily then left.

Outside the door, he sighed. _'Special mission, huh? A date? Great! (doesn't feel great at all)'_ he said to himself as he went down.

KxIxKxIxKxI

Meanwhile, our main character, Kakashi was walking down Konoha's streets. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise, volume 2. Everywhere he went, all the people he knew greeted and wished him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi-sensei!" he turned around and saw Sakura and Sasuke walking towards him.

"Oh, hello Sakura, Sasuke."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hehehe…" each gave a gift.

"Wow! Gifts! Hahaha… Didn't think you'll remember."

"Of course we remember! How will we not?" Sakura replied, smiling at him. Sasuke was, of course, quiet.

"So… you two on a date? Hm?" he asked, hoping to get a yes.

"We were-" started Sakura but was cut off by Sasuke.

"No."

"Ok!" Kakashi smiled, though a bit disappointed.

"Well, we have to go now Kakashi-sensei! Have a great day!"

"You too." And Kakashi once more buried his face in his book as he walked towards the academy.

KxIxKxIxKxI

On his way to the academy, Iruka kept thinking about his mission, even when he already arrived, he got stares from people. 'How can I find him a date? I don't even talk to him! It's not like me to ask him about it.' Suddenly, the only person who could answer that question bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi said.

"No it's ok." As he looked up to see who he bumped into, his eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Why? Cant' I come back to this academy?"

"Uh… S-sorry… Hehehe…Of course you can."

"Catch you later!" then he walked on.

Iruka stood there, then, gathered his courage and called back and ran after Kakashi. Kakashi stopped walking. When he was able to catch up, he asked,

"Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Uhm… Can I know what kind of girl you'd like for a date?"

"A date? hm… Why?"

"N-nothing… Just curious…" he turned away, blushing.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Y-yes." still not looking at him.

"There's only one person I'd like to date, actually."

"Who?"

"You!" and with that he disappeared and left a shocked Iruka at where he was standing.

"Me?" Iruka asked himself, still shocked. Again he was the center of attention. Even his students were looking at him.

KxIxKxIxKxI

Kakashi went to the training grounds to meet his team, looking pleased with himself.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn..?" he turned around. Naruto was running up to him.

"Happy birthday Kakashi-sensei!" and gave him a gift.

"Thank you, Naruto!" he smiled.

"I was planning to greet you at the training grounds but I saw you walking past while I was eating at Ichiraku so I came." he beamed. "I even left my food for you!"

"Hehehe… Why don't you go back and finish your food?"

"Ok! Meet you at the training grounds, Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted while running back to Ichiraku.

"Ok!" and resumed reading his book. _'Crazy... haha… hope he's not mad at me…'_ he said to himself.

KxIxKxIxKxI

Iruka was still thinking about Kakashi. _'He wants me? Date me? Could it be possible that…? Ugh! What will I do??'_ He got the attention of all his students, not because he was the teacher but because he entered the classroom without even noticing that his students were noisy. He just sat on his chair without talking, leaving his students until the bell rang.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" Konohamaru asked.

Iruka came back to his senses. "Wha-? Oh, hello there, Konohamaru! What time is it?"

"12 noon. Why?"

"Nothing… hehehe… Goodbye…" he resumed about the thought he had. _'How can I finish this mission?'_

KxIxKxIxKxI

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch, watching his team training but still, his thoughts lingered to his conversation with Iruka minutes ago. 'Will he date me? Hope so.' as he smiled at the thought of them dating.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. Hehehe… I have to go, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Ok… well, happy birthday Kakashi-sensei!"

'_I'm gonna ask him out. He can't say no… hahaha…'_ he said to himself as he walked on to see Iruka.

KxIxKxIxKxI

"Oi!"

Iruka almost fell from his chair. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why is it Iruka, every time we meet, your question is always "What are you doing here?"" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry…"

"Aww…"

"But, why are you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just about to ask you out on a date… hehehe"

"A d-date?"

"Yes a date. Why? Don't you want to come?"

"Uhm…" was all Iruka said. He was looking at the floor, blushing.

"Ok! Meet me outside the academy later at 4:30…" he waved, then disappeared.

"D-date?" Iruka repeated.

KxIxKxIxKxI

It was almost 4 yet Iruka was still undecided. He paced, then stopped. "Am I going?" a voice rang out from inside his head. "No!" another voice said, "It's his birthday, idiot! And… if you're not going, you'll be dead! It's your mission!" The voices kept on shouting in his head.

"Fine! I'm going!" he shouted at the voices. "Ugh!"

He entered his room to change. "What will I wear? What will I wear? Maybe, this one!"

It was almost 4:30 and yet Kakashi didn't arrive. "Where's that guy? He asked nme out and now he's late! Ugh!" 4:45 and at last, Kakashi arrived. "Yo!" he greeted. He was wearing normal clothes, not the usual uniform he was used to. "Wow! Iruka, you look cute!hahaha…"

'_Wha-? He looks so handsome in those clothes!'_ Iruka started to blush. "You're late!"

"I didn't expect that you would come so-" he started but was cut off by Iruka.

"I just came because it's your birthday!" Iruka almost shouted, but still, he was blushing madly.

"Ahahahaha! Well then, let's go!"

"Huh? Where?"

"You'll see." He just smiled.

KxIxKxIxKxI

"Here we are!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Iruka stared at the place. It was a valley near the 7th training grounds.

"Wow…" he was speechless.

"I wanted to make my birthday special so I prepared this. Hehehe…"

They sat in silence, but Iruka broke it. "Uhm, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?" Kakashi replied staring at the sky.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I said I wanted it to be special, didn't I? And I wanted to celebrate my birthday with someone special to me. And that's you."

"But why?"

"Sunsets are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I didn't. That's the reason why I chose this place. I want to watch the sunset with you. That would make my birthday special." Iruka blushed at these words.

They sat there in silence, side by side for like, 3 hours until Iruka broke it. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei…" he was still blushing.

"For?"

"This…"

"No problem… Actually, I should be the one to thank you, for coming with me. Hehehe…"

They lied down on the grass, hands behind their heads, looking at the stars. They talked about each other.

"By the way, Iruka, when is your birthday?"

"It's for me to hide and you to find out…"

"Hahaha… I'll surely know."

Another silence…

"Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Huh?" he was confused.

"Nevermind…"

Minutes after…

"Kakashi-sensei… I have to go… I've got class-"

"Stay with me here, please?" Kakashi pleaded. "Even just for tonight. I want to remember this." He held Iruka's hand to stop him from leaving.

Iruka looked at his hand. He hesitated, but gave in. "Ok."

"Thanks!"

They stayed there the whole night. Hand in hand, they went back to lying on the grass.

"C-cold…" Iruka said, shivering.

"Come here, you!" he pulled Iruka to a tight embrace. Iruka blushed. "I'll protect you from the cold of the night, I'll even protect you with my life. Just please, don't leave me. I need you."

"I promise I won't leave you, Kakashi………"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"I love you." Iruka smiled.

They slept under the moonlight, embracing each other.The hokage was looking at them from her office room. "Nice move, Kakashi… You really are a brat… Hahaha!"

...END...


End file.
